Nur für diese Nacht
by Vilandel
Summary: Wenn Krieg herrscht und das Gute zu verlieren scheint... sollten zwei verliebte Seelen noch ihre letzten Stunden geniessen... nur für diese Nacht... (Cobra & Kinana Oneshot / Lemon)


**Nur für diese Nacht**

Die Sonne ging gerade unter, als Cobra durch das Lager der Magier schlurfte, tief in seinen Gedanken versunken. Der Krieg zwischen Acnologia, Zeref und den Magier Fiores schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Alle Magiergilden Fiores, darunter auch seine eigene, Crime Sorciere, hatten sich vor Monaten zu einem Bund zusammengeschlossen, um das Königreich gegen diese beiden dunklen Kreaturen zu verteidigen. Doch die Lage sah von Anfang an schlecht für die Guten aus und gerade in der letzten Schlacht mussten die Magier schlimme Verluste erleiden. Viele von ihnen hatten in dem letzten Kampf ihr Leben. Darunter auch zwei von seinen Gildenkameraden, der Punksprinter und die Federtussi, Sawyer und Sorano. Der Giftdragonslayer hatte sich zwar nie richtig mit ihnen verstanden, doch es machte ihm schon etwas, dass er nie mehr ihre Sticheleien und ihre gegenseitige Flirtversuche anzuhören hatte. Doch nicht nur Crime Sorciere hatte Verluste erlitten, alle Gilde hatten mindestens zwei Kameraden verloren. Cobra konnte ihren Schmerz deutlich hören und unabsichtlich hatte er Mitleid mit ihnen. Wenn die Lage nicht so tragisch wäre, hätte er laut aufgelacht. Er, der ehemalige dunkle Magier und Schwerverbrecher von Oracion Seis, hatte Mitleid mit denen Personen, die früher einmal seine Feinde gewesen waren.

„Oh, Cobra mein Junge", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Langsam drehte sich der Rothaarige um, um direkt in das Gesicht von Makarov Dreyar zu sehen. Der alte Zwerg sah ihn mit besorgter Miene an.

„Was wollen sie von mir?", murrte Cobra. Er hatte keine Lust mit dem Master von Fairy Tail reden, obwohl dieser ihm eigentlich gut gesinnt war. Was sicher vor allem an Kinana lag. Kinana... seine einzige und beste Freundin... mit der so melodiösen Stimme, dass nicht mal alle Meerjungfrauen des Ozeans und alle Engel des Himmels es mit ihr halten konnten...

„Naja... es geht um Kinana", fang Makarov zögernd an. Sofort starrte der Giftdragonslayer den alten Mann stark besorgt an. Was war mit seiner besten Freundin? Vorgestern hatte sie sich bei der Schlacht leicht an der Schulter verletzt. Es wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn einer von Zerefs Schatten ihr hinterhältig einen Schlag auf den Kopf gegeben hatte. Cobra konnte sich niemals verzeihen, dass er nicht besser auf sie aufgepasst hatte. Jedenfalls war Kinana von dem Schlag in Ohnmacht gefallen und war seither nicht aufgewacht. War sie etwa... Nein, das konnte nicht sein, er hätte es gespürt. Er hätte es in seinem Herzen gespürt.

„Sie ist vor ein paar Minuten aufgewacht. Das arme Kind hat es schwer mitgenommen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass wir bei der heutigen Schlacht so viele Verluste erleiden mussten. Doch da wir ihr keine Information über dir geben konnten, bekam Kinana einen hysterischen Heulkrampf. Ich denke nicht, dass sie deinen Verlust ertragen konnte. Geh zu ihr, mein Junge, ich denke sie braucht dich gerade mehr als jegliche Beruhigungstränke", erklärte Makarov und sah den Giftdragonslayer bittend an. Er wusste, wie viel er für Kinana bedeutete und sie für ihn.

Cobra nickte ihm kurz zu und rannte zum dem Teil des Lagers, wo die Feen ihre Zelte aufgeschlagen hatten. Er musste zu ihr, er musste sie in seinen starken Armen schliessen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie hysterisch sie geworden war, als man ihr keine Information über ihn geben konnte. Auch er war wie ein wildes Tier geworden, als er von ihrer Verletzung und von ihrer Ohnmacht erfahren hatte.

Cobra seufzte innerlich, während er weiter rannte. Er wusste eigentlich seit langem tief in seinem Herzen, dass er für Kinana seit einiger Zeit mehr empfand als tiefe Freundschaft. Sie war das erste und einzige Mädchen, in das er sich je verliebt hatte. Sie war wunderschön, liebevoll, anmutig, herzlich, zart und doch mutig, schlagfertig wenn es sein musste... Noch nie hatte Cobra so ein Mädchen kennen gelernt. Doch er hatte seine Gefühle nie wahrnehmen wollen. Erstens weil er mit Liebe einfach nicht klar kam und zu unerfahren auf diesem Bereich war (er hatte noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst, selbst auf der Wange), und zweitens weil er Kinanas Freundschaft nicht wegen einseitigen Gefühlen opfern wollte.

Doch die Lage war diesmal anders. Jeden Tag, bei jeder neuen Schlacht bestand die Chance, dass er oder sie, vielleicht sogar beide sterben könnten. Er musste Kinana also seine Gefühle gestehen, er hoffte einfach, dass sie noch beste Freunde bleiben konnten, wenn sie seine Liebe nicht auf die Art erwiderte. Und natürlich hoffte er, von seiner besitzergreifenden Drachennatur her, dass sie nicht schon in jemand anderem verliebt war. Doch das war sie mit Sicherheit nicht. Als er Crime Sorciere beigetreten war, hatte Cobra Jellal oft auf Besuche in Fairy Tail – sprich Erza – begleitet, dabei hatte er viel Zeit mit Kinana unternommen.

Ohne es zu merken war der Rothaarige inmitten aller Zelte der Feen angelangt. Jetzt musste er nur noch seine Kinana finden. Er rannte wieder los und stiess dabei mit Jellal zusammen.

„Erik?"

„Jellal?"

Einen Moment lang sahen sich die beiden Magier von Crime Sorciere in die Augen. Dann wandte sich der Blauhaarige mild lächelnd zur Seite und sagte: „Kinanas Zelt liegt ganz am Rand, gleich hinter dem grossen Zelt mit den Nahrungsvorräten."

Cobra murrte ein Danke und ging in die gezeigte Richtung. Eigentlich konnte er Kinana auch durch seine Hörmagie finden, doch das wollte er nicht. Schliesslich ging es um Kinana, seine beste Freundin. Er konnte einfach nicht in ihren Gedanken rumspionieren. Doch bevor er weiter marschierte, hörte er noch Jellal murmeln: „Geniess die Momenten, die du noch mit ihr hast..."

„Dasselbe könnte ich von dir sagen", brummte Cobra und drehte sich zu seinem Gildenmeister um. Dieser blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Stell dich nicht blöd an, Jellal. Geh zu Titania und geniess diese Nacht mit ihr, schliesslich könnte es die Letzte sein. Sag ihr die Wahrheit über deine angebliche Verlobte und stehe endlich zu deinen Gefühlen. Es wäre doch wirklich eine grosse Dummheit von dir, wenn du in einer der nächsten Schlachten sterben würdest, ohne wenigstens für eine Nacht deine Liebe leben zu können."

Jellal starrte ihn eine Weile lang verdattert an. Es war ja auch ziemlich ungewohnt, dass Cobra so ein Tipp gab, wo er doch kein grosser Fan der Romantik war, eher im Gegenteil.

„Ist gut... ich gehe zu Erza...", murmelte er dann rot im Gesicht und rannte zu Erzas Zelt, dass ein paar dutzende Meter weiter entfernt stand. Zufrieden rannte Cobra weiter in Richtung von Kinanas Zelt. Wenigstens zwei würden noch eine Nacht für ihre Liebe haben können.

**xxx**

Zögerlich trat Cobra durch den Spalt der Leinwände durch. Kinana stand im Rücken zu ihm, nur in einem bodenlangen Nachthemd ohne Ärmel bekleidet. So konnte er endlich die feine Narbe sehen, die ihre rechte Schulter zierte. Es war nur ein oberflächlicher Kratzer, der Schlag auf dem Kopf war um einiges schlimmer gewesen. Doch von diesem war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Den Kopfverbund war endlich verschwunden, Kinanas Haarspitzen fielen wieder frei auf ihren Nacken runter. Das Nachthemd fiel ihr anmutig den Körper runter, ihre wunderschönen Formen zu ihrem Vorteil zeigend. Sie war schon als Schlange das schönste Wesen, dass der Giftdragonslayer jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Doch als Frau war Kinana einfach das schönste Geschöpf im Universum. Cobra hüstelte verlegen, um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Langsam drehte sich die Lilahaarige um und stiess einen überraschten Laut aus, als sie den Besucher erkannte.

„Erik", hauchte sie, bevor sie sich schluchzend in seinen starken Armen fallen liess. Cobra presste sie so fest er konnte gegen seine Brust, aus Angst sie wäre nur ein Lufthauch und würde jeden Augenblick verschwinden.

„Ich... ich dachte...", wimmerte Kinana gegen seinen warmen Körper.

„Alles in Ordnung... ich bin bei dir...", flüsterte Cobra und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem samtweichen Haar. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust, als er ihren süssen Geruch nach Wildrosen, Herbstblätter und süssem Gift in sich einsog. Nie konnte er von ihrem Duft genug bekommen. Sachte hob er sie wie eine Braut hoch und trug sie zu ihrer Stätte. Auf der einfachen Matratze sassen sie nun nebeneinander, immer noch in eine Umarmung versunken.

„Haben... haben wir viele Verluste erlitten?", fragte die Lilahaarige schliesslich nach einer Weile.

„Einige...", antwortete Cobra leise. Er wollte nicht mehr an all diese durch die Dunkelheit erloschenen Leben denken, zumindest nicht für diese eine Nacht. Er wollte einfach Kinanas Nähe geniessen. Schliesslich könnte es das letzte Mal sein, dass sie so nahe zusammen sein konnten. Der Giftdragonslayer hatte sieben Jahre ohne seine beste Freundin ertragen müssen und gerade jetzt, wo die Wahrscheinlichkeit riesig war, dass sie in den nächsten Kämpfen sterben würden, musste er sie einfach an seiner Seite haben, selbst wenn es nur für eine Nacht wäre. Selbst, wenn Kinana seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Er brauchte sie noch mehr als bisher.

„Kinana... ich muss dir etwas beichten...", flüsterte er und starrte beschämt zu Boden. Wie konnte er ihr am besten sagen, was er für sie empfand? Warum war es so schwer, es handelte sich schliesslich nur um Worte. Drei verdammte Worte! Drei Worte... die eine tiefe Bedeutung hatten, die so geheimnisvoll sein konnten wie die Liebe selbst. Cobra hob den Kopf, um Kinana tief in die wunderschönen Augen zu sehen, die wie Smaragde glitzerten. Sie war einfach wunderschön.

Das zierliche Mädchen hingegen sah ihn geduldig und abwartend an, während sie seine Hand nahm und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte. Na toll, jetzt machte sein Magen noch mehr Saltos als bis jetzt und kein Wort kam aus seinem Mund heraus. Das zwang ihn dazu ans Praktische zu gehen. Langsam näherte sich ihrem lieblichen Gesicht und legte ganz sanft seine Lippen auf ihre. Es war einfach ein zartes Berühren ihrer Münder und zu Cobras Überraschung zögerte Kinana nicht den Kuss zu erwidern. Dieser dauerte nicht lange, doch es war genug damit beide die Gefühle des anderen verstehen konnten. Als sie ihre Lippen entsiegelten, wusch Cobra sachte die Freudetränen weg, die leise über die blassen Wangen seiner Geliebten flossen.

„Ich... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du das gleiche empfindest wie ich. Ich hatte Angst... dass du mich immer noch als bester Freund ansiehst, den ich als Schlange für dich war...", schluchzte das zierliche Mädchen glücklich auf. Bei diesen Worten sich der Giftdragonslayer ein Stück von ihr, packte sie an den Schultern und sah ihr während einem Moment ernst und intensiv in die Augen.

„Kinana, von der Schlange wollte ich die Freundschaft, doch von der Frau will ich geliebt werden... so stark wie ich sie liebe", sagte er schliesslich deutlich. Ohne eine Antwort ihrerseits abzuwarten, zog er sie wieder in einem Kuss, diesmal jedoch leidenschaftlicher. Zögernd erwiderte die Lilahaarige den Druck auf seinen Lippen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie mutiger wurde und ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Cobra streifte mit der Zunge auf ihren Mund und der Einlass wurde ihm nach kurzem Zögern genehmigt. Seufzend fiel Cobra langsam rückwärts auf die Matratze, Kinana mit sich ziehend und ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Dieser musste jedoch bald unterbrochen werden, weil ihre Lungen nach Luft schrien. Schwer atmend fiel Kinana auf Cobras Brust und fuhr mit den Fingern zärtlich den Muskeln nach, die sich unter seinem Pullover abzeichneten. Der Dragonslayer erschauderte bei diesen sanften Berührungen. Wenn sich Liebe so anfühlte, dann bereute er jetzt, in den vergangenen Monaten nicht zu seinen Gefühlen gestanden zu sein. Da war er nicht besser als Jellal, aber Cobra hatte wenigstens Kinana keine Lüge mit einer Verlobten aufgetischt.

„Warum... warum erst jetzt?", flüsterte das zierliche Mädchen nach einer Weile, ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust vergraben. Der Rothaarige streichelte dabei sanft ihren Kopf, durch ihr samtiges Haar. Er selber konnte darauf keine klare Antwort finden, ausser dass er ein grosser Dummkopf gewesen war. Kinana stellte die Frage nicht weiter, sondern kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. Wenn dieser Moment doch nie aufhören könnte...

Doch Kinana erhob sich nach einer Weile, stark errötet. Cobra erhob sich auf seinen Oberarmen und blickte sie leicht besorgt an.

„Erik... wir... wir wissen nicht, was morgen passieren wird... Ich... ich will dir gehören, bevor wir sterben...", stotterte sie und doch konnte der Giftdragonslayer starke Entschlossenheit in ihrem Blick erkennen. Sie meinte das ernst. Trotzdem fragte er noch nach: „Kinana, bist du dich auch wirklich sicher? Schliesslich gibt es nachher kein Zurück."

„Ich will, Erik. Wer weiss, ob wir noch eine solche Gelegenheit finden werden, mit diesem Krieg. Bitte... Nur für diese Nacht..."

Mit diesen Worten küsste sie ihn wieder und begann gleichzeitig, langsam seinen weissen Mantel auszuziehen. Cobra zögerte nur einen Augenblick, bevor er ihren Kuss hungrig erwiderte und Kinana beim Ausziehen half. Nachdem der Mantel zu Boden geworfen wurde, ging die Lilahaarige mit einer Hand unter seinem Pullover. Der Dragonslayer zuckte leicht zusammen, als er ihre kalte Haut auf seiner erhitzten spürte. Kurz entsiegelten die beiden den Kuss, um den Pullover über seinen Kopf zu ziehen und erst jetzt merkte Cobra, dass auch seine Stiefel irgendwann auf dem Boden gelandet waren. Wann und wie war das passiert? Doch er beschäftigte sich nicht länger damit, lieber packte er Kinana um die Taille und verteilte leichte Küsse auf ihren Hals und ihren schmalen Schultern. Wohlig seufzte seine geliebte Schlangenprinzessin auf und presste sich noch mehr gegen seinen muskulösen Körper. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie miteinander kuschelten und liebliche Küsse austauschten. Es schien, als ob die Zeit extra für sie zwei still stand.

Doch Cobra wollte nach einer Weile mehr. Langsam ging er mit einer Hand unter den dünnen Stoff von Kinanas Nachthemd. Er spürte, wie sie leicht erschauderte, kaum dass er ihre weiche Haut berührt hatte. Genussvoll erkundete der Giftdragonslayer diesen Körper, den er schon in Form einer Schlange gekannt hatte. Doch in Form eines jungen Mädchens gefiel er ihm noch viel besser. Währenddessen war er an ihrer Brust angelangt und strich behutsam darüber. Kinana keuchte erschrocken auf, sich an seinen Schultern festklammernd. Ihr unsicherer Blick liess Cobra lüstern grinsen. Sie war so unschuldig, so rein. Und er war ein Drache, der momentan nichts anderes wollte als diese Jungfrau als sein Eigentum zu markieren. Am liebsten hätte ihr dieses dünne Nachthemd von ihrem kurvigen Körper weggerissen und wäre wie ein Wolf über sie hergefallen. Doch das war Kinana und Cobra würde ihr nie im Leben auch nur irgendwie Schmerzen zufügen. Nie im Leben. Darum zog er langsam die Träger von ihren Schultern runter. Zitternd hob Kinana die Arme hoch, um ihrem Drache die Tat zu erleichtern. Nun sass die Lilahaarige wie Gott sie schuf vor dem Dragonslayer. Beschämt bedeckte sie ihre Blösse mit ihren Armen, doch Cobra packte ihre Handgelenken und zog sie zu sich.

„Vor anderen Männern sollst du dich verstecken, aber nicht vor mir", knurrte er besitzergreifend in ihr Ohr. Kinana errötete bei diesen Worten, während ein unstillbares Feuer sich in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete. Es fühlte sich irgendwie... richtig an.

Schliesslich verwickelte Cobra Kinana in einem wilden Zungenkuss und drückte sie mit halbem Gewicht gegen die weiche Matratze. Die Lilahaarige vergrub dabei ihre Hände in sein verwuscheltes Haar, was der Kuss noch mehr vertiefte und entflammte. Nach einer Weile glitten seine Lippen über ihr Kinn und ihren Hals runter, bis zum Schlüsselbein. Der Dragonslayer beliess es aber nicht bei kleinen Küssen, ab und zu biss er auch leicht in die weiche blasse Haut, was Kinana immer wieder erschrocken aufkeuchen liess. Schliesslich liess Cobra seine Zunge auf ihre linke Brust gleiten, bis er die Spitze erreichte und daran zu saugen begann. Er saugte so lange, bis die Brustwarze steinhart wurde, erst dann widmete er sich der anderen Seite. Ihre Seufzer liessen seine Erregung steigern. Verdammt, er begehrte sie und das so stark, dass er verrückt wurde. Wie konnte er so eine wundervolle Frau verdienen?

„Wie hab ich dich nur verdient?", flüsterte er, als er sich gänzlich von ihrer Brüste ablöste.

„Weil ich dich liebe", antwortete Kinana glücklich, während sie sein Gesicht packte und ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Cobra begann sofort danach kleine Küsse auf ihrem Bauch zu verteilen, während das zierliche Mädchen sanft seinen Kopf streichelte und seine Liebkosungen genoss. Als er mit seiner Zunge kurz in ihrem Nabel schlüpfte, begann sie sogar zu kichern. Es kitzelte wundervoll. Ihr Lachen war die schönste Musik für seine Ohren, er begann nochmals ihren Nabel zu lecken, was sie noch mehr zum Kichern brachte. Doch nach einer Weile wollte Cobra tiefer gehen, schliesslich konnte er sich nicht die ganze Nacht ihrem Nabel zuwenden. Bald kam er endlich zu ihrem Schambereich an. Langsam strich er mit zwei Fingern darüber, wobei Kinana sich etwas verspannte und versuchte ihre Beine zusammen zu pressen. Doch der Rothaarige hinderte sie daran und stiess sogar langsam mit einem Finger in sie ein. Seine Geliebte liess ein heiseres Stöhnen von sich und begann sogar erstickt zu schreien, als er einen zweiten Finger hinzu führte und diese anfing zu bewegen. Doch als er diese wieder aus ihr entfernte, murmelte sie enttäuscht: „War das schon alles?"

„Das war nur ein Teil des Vorgeschmacks", grinste Cobra und plötzlich spürte Kinana etwas Feuchtes in ihrem Intimbereich. Beschämt und trotzdem lächelnd drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite. Der Giftdragonslayer glitt mit seiner rauen Zunge über ihre Perle und stiess ab und zu ein wenig in ihr rein. Sie schmeckte wundervoll, er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Nach einer Weile spürte er, wie Kinana anfing sich ungeduldig zu räkeln. Auch er konnte nicht mehr warten. Seufzend ging er auf die Knie und hantierte an seinem Gürtel, damit er sich von seiner Hose und von seinen Shorts endlich befreien konnte. Kaum hatte er diese Kleidungsstücke zu Boden geworfen, rappelte sich Kinana ebenfalls auf und verteilte leichte Küsse auf seinen Schultern und auf seiner Brust. Erschrocken zuckte Cobra zusammen. Ihre Liebkosungen trieben ihn noch mehr in den Wahnsinn. Wenn sie weiter machen würde, könnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er würde über sie wie ein tollwütiger Drache herfallen und ihr wehtun, das war jedoch das letzte was er wollte.

Cobra schlang seine Arme um Kinana und liess sie beide auf die Matratze fallen. Milde erstaunt blickte das zierliche Mädchen ihm in die Augen.

„Kinana... falls du es doch anders überlegt hast, sag es sofort. Nachher ist es dann zu spät", flüsterte er, doch er hoffte natürlich, dass sie nicht aufhören wollte. Automatisch hatte er sich sogar schon zwischen ihren Beinen in Position gebracht.

„Ich will es, Erik. Es könnte das letzte Mal sein, dass wir so zusammen sein können", flüsterte sie, eine Träne fiel ihre Wange runter. Allein die Vorstellung daran war unerträglich. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren, niemals. Cobra hob sachte die Hand, um diese Träne weg zu wischen und dabei hauchte er in ihr Ohr: „Kinana, es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass wir noch einmal getrennt werden. Entweder werden wir gemeinsam sterben oder diesen verdammten Krieg zusammen überleben. Aber nicht alleine. Ich schwöre dir, nie mehr werde ich zulassen, dass man uns auseinander reisst. Ich liebe dich."

„Erik", hauchte Kinana glücklich. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Cobra verschloss ihren Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Im selben Augenblick drang er langsam in sie rein. Die Lilahaarige löste sich aus dem Kuss, um vor Schmerz aufzustöhnen. Es tat weh und das nicht gerade wenig. Der Dragonslayer hingegen wurde bei ihrem schmerzverzerrten Anblick verzweifelt. Verdammt, er hatte sich Mühe gegeben, ihr nicht weh zu tun und trotzdem hatte sie Schmerzen. Um sie davon abzulenken hauchte er liebliche Worte in ihr Ohr. Tatsächlich beruhigte sie sich.

„Ist dies der Augenblick, an dem ich zur Ablenkung an etwas anderes denken muss?", fragte sie leicht lächelnd.

„Es ist doch nicht so schlecht, dass du gleich an etwas anderes denken muss", murrte Cobra grinsend und gespielt enttäuscht, was Kinana zum Kichern brachte.

„Na dann... Darf ich wissen, an was du gerade denkst?", fragte er gelassen und küsste ihre Nasenspitze. Das hatte er noch oft getan, als Kinana noch Cuberos war. Einige Angewohnheiten änderten sich nie.

„Ich denke gerade... an meinem Liebhaber...", flüsterte diese mit koketter Stimme.

„Ach", kommentierte Cobra, während er an ihrem Ohr leicht knabberte. „Und kenn ich den Kerl?"

„Ja", lächelte Kinana verführerisch, während sie ihre Beine um ihn schlang. „Eigentlich könnte ihn niemand besser kennen als du, mein lieber Erik."

Der liebe Erik antwortete nicht sofort, lieber beschäftigte er sich, ihren Schwanenhals zu saugen und ihren süssen, giftigen Duft in sich einzuatmen.

„Könnte ich vielleicht wissen, wo sich dieser Kerl gerade befindet?", fragte er schliesslich nach einer Minute.

„Hm... ich weiss es gerade nicht", erwiderte Kinana gespielt vergesserlich. Cobra seufzte amüsiert. Er liebte es irgendwie, wenn sie sich so benahm.

„Dann helfe ich dir ein bisschen deine Erinnerung aufzufrischen", grinste er finster. Mit diesen Worten begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen. Kinana seufzte voller Genuss auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Noch nie hatte sie etwas gespürt, dass sie so glücklich machte, mit Ausnahme von ihrem ersten Kuss vorhin. Das war das Schönste überhaupt gewesen.

„Ich... ah... ich denke... er ist... er ist gerade... in mir drin...", brachte sie schliesslich hervor, wobei sie sich leicht aufbäumte. Sie wollte noch mehr.

„Wirklich? Dann sollte er vielleicht wieder rauskommen", murmelte Cobra. Im selben Augenblick zog er sich ein Stück aus ihr heraus, nur um wieder stark in ihrer Wärme einzustossen. Kinana liess einen erstickten Schrei von sich, doch der Giftdragonslayer konnte hören, dass es diesmal nicht wegen des Schmerzes war, sondern wegen dem Verlangen. Wieder verwickelte er seine Geliebte in einem heissen Zungenkuss, der jedoch, durch Seufzer, Schreie und Stöhnen immer wieder unterbrochen wurde.

Nach einer Weile wollte Cobra jedoch etwas anderes ausprobieren. Er hörte seine Stösse einen Moment auf, was Kinana mit einem unzufriedenen Laut quittierte, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Stattdessen packte er ihre Hüften und drehte ihre verschlungenen Körper mit so viel Schwung um, dass nun Kinana die obere Person spielte. Normalerweise hasste er es jemanden zu unterlegen, doch Kinana war nicht irgendwer. Sie war die Frau, die er mehr liebte als sein eigenes Leben, mit ihr war ihm alles Recht.

„Erik...", keuchte Kinana erschrocken, als sie bewusst wurde, dass sie rittlings auf ihrem Drachen sass.

„Komm schon, ich bin sicher, dass du das kannst", grinste er, während er ihre Schultern zu streicheln begann. Kinana seufzte, doch langsam hob und senkte sich ihr Becken. Es war nicht ganz einfach, es kostete ihr ziemlich viel Kraft. Cobra nahm deswegen ihre Hände in seine, damit sie sich darauf stützen konnte. Kinana blieb langsam sie schaffte es Cobra dabei voll und ganz zu befriedigen. Er seufzte und stöhnte glückselig auf. Nach einer Weile stützte sich das zierliche Mädchen nur mit einer Hand, der Rothaarige benutzte die zweite, um ihr Gesicht sanft zu streicheln.

„Erik... ich möchte wieder unten sein", keuchte Kinana schliesslich erschöpft. Sie überliess lieber ihm das Ganze, sie war dabei vollkommen unsicher. Ohne dass sie wusste wie ihr geschah, befand sich Cobra wieder über ihr und bewegte sich langsam in ihr. Ihre Blicke hatten sich verfangen und beide hielten sanft das Gesicht des anderen, um sich noch mehr in den anderen Augen zu vertiefen. Kinana zog seinen Kopf runter, um die Narbe, die sein rechtes Auge zierte, liebevoll zu küssen. Cobra knurrte dabei zufrieden. Doch er wollte es ihr gleich machen. Darum beugte er sich zu ihrer Schulter runter und leckte sachte über die rosarote Narbe. Dieser Kratzer war zwar nicht schlimm, doch er schwor in seinem Inneren, dass seine wunderschöne Kinana nie wieder verletzt wurde. Niemand durfte ihr etwas antun, ohne sein Todesurteil zu unterschreiben.

„Erik... bitte noch etwas schneller", flüsterte das zierliche Mädchen nach einer Weile, während sie sich schwach aufbäumte.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Prinzessin", erwiderte Cobra leise, bevor er das Tempo seiner Stösse noch ein letztes Mal erhöhte. Sofort fand Kinana ihren Höhepunkt mit einem befreiten Aufschrei. Bald darauf vergoss der Dragonslayer seinen Samen in ihr, fand noch die Kraft sich aus ihr rauszuziehen und liess sich erschöpft neben seine Geliebte auf die Matratze fallen. Nachdem ihr Orgasmus vorüber war, presste sich Kinana gegen Cobra und seufzte wohlig auf, als sie seine starken Arme um ihren schlanken Körper spürte. Egal, ob sie beide morgen sterben würden, sie waren in dieser Nacht eins geworden und würden sich weder im Leben noch im Tod trennen lassen. Kinana hauchte noch sanfte Küsse auf sein schweissnasses Gesicht und Cobra brauchte nicht lange, um es ihr gleich zu machen. Noch während einer Weile kicherten sie gemeinsam und tauschten sanfte Küsse und geflüsterte Liebesworte aus. Schliesslich kuschelten sie sich noch enger aneinander, um sich in dieser Nacht nie mehr loszulassen.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte Kinana, bevor sie die Augen schloss.

„Ich dich auch, Prinzessin", erwiderte Cobra leise. Sanft küsste er noch Kinana auf die Stirn, bevor beide glücklich einschliefen.


End file.
